User talk:Parax.
Shade would prefer to be called "Shade" or "Hermit", instead of "Chris". Explaining why will bring up an old conflict from another Wiki. Note to self: Archive talk page every 6th of each month. thanks Talk 19:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) yo geet on de game!!! Capt. Skull General of The Spanish Military 01:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) United Caribbean Army Sup, Shade. I'm recruiting people for my guild an I am wondering if you would like to join. If not, please tell me if you know anyone who would. You can find the guild page here --[[User:Takeshidude|'The One And Only Guitar Hero ']]' Talk to TOAOGH' You can't believe everything online, that's what started WW1 23:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:United Caribbean Army Yes I was on the Zelda Fanon. :) Sig My sig is somewhat similar to yours... I was wondering if I could keep it? It looks like this: ''Edgar Wildrat'' Yours looks like: ''Shade'' And I was wondering if I could keep mine? It took me a while to make and its really bad compared to yours I guess, but it's similar and I don't want people thinking that I copied you. 02:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) General Hey crhis, would you like to be the General of the Spanish Army, (or Admiral of the Spanish Navy)??? Capt. Skull General of The Spanish Military 21:24, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Same Same here -_- Sincerely, King George II '' 00:45, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ty xD Ty, could you help me? With the design it goes left to right becoming black slowly, could you make it so that it goes DOWN being blacker near the bottom and redder at the top? 02:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) changed ban to a day to warn him/her. - ''Talk 12:58, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Congrats!!! Bro you're an admin!!!! Congrats man! That's totaly beast :p Mr. Important person xD well i'm banned until tomorrow, cuz of when i cussed leon out (i told you about that :p ) and ya haha. It was worth it, but once my mom finds out what i got on my Geometry enrichment final -_- its OVER, so i GOT to get a 90+ on the Regents or i'm gonna get grounded for life! But my mom will probably ground me after i get unbanned just cuz of the language, but when i finally manage to get back online were throwing a party! lol. and thanks mucho for mentioning me in your little admin blurb xD it made me feel happy and good, and warm and fuzzy on the inside xD =) thanks mate Capt. Skull General of The Spanish Military 01:15, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Jeff scurvyfury Jeff scurvyfury should not be banned. I personally know Jeff in the game and he told he did nothing to get banned. He created a new account because he did vandalize on the old account. He told me that he didn't realize what vandalizing was. He said that he cleared pages by complete mistake. Honestly, Jeff told me that people hate him and that's why he got banned on the second account. I don't think it is fair to ban somebody if they didn't do anything. I will unban him because he didn't do anything at all. Please do not ban him again unless he actually does something wrong. -- 02:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I got to say, Chris.... Hello! I got to say... Congratulations mucho grande on the Admins promotion! You remember me, right? I have met you in-game several times. Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 00:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hermit! Hermit, i have a suspicion... get online Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 23:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) yo brotha little birdie has said we got the marines back... eez thees troo? Note to self: prepare confetti and fake mustaches, party queen is in da HAUS! Btw i love that funky CSI look you got goin on there with the black screen and green text, it's so... -sniff- REVOLUTIONARY! Cher Bear =D 03:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :O OH MAH FLEEF! THEY BOUGHT IT! MUAHAHAHA! ONTO THE NEXT TARGET! - ahnuld voice- I'll be back lol jk. but seriously, grats on admin!! i love the whole black theme :P now all you have to do is dye your hair green and start wearing pink xD keep em on their toes, you know? though the pink doesnt add to the intimidation factor... hmm... nevermind, new objective. make the hermit sooo scary everyone faints when they see him, except me. i'd wet myself, then laugh hysterically, THEN faint. :) Cher Bear =D 03:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :P the eye thing is muy.. stylisho? but you already have a full black outfit and skin, so why would you nee- OH. oh no. hermit, you got the wrong idea. demon streakers are hilarious, not intimidating. well actually they're a bit of both. kinda like you, right? humorously serious and seriously humorous :P Cher Bear =D 03:34, June 18, 2011 (UTC) hmm... well then you'd be like a creature of the night, which isnt really a big change (-ninja sounds-) but i could hook you up with some demon contacts and light-up horns :P you can use your deepwater, cuz it doesnt reflect the light (hiss... light), but the tail is a big no no... it would be too non-hermit for this experiment. -geoff laugh- -rubs hands together evilly- Cher Bear =D 03:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Game Shade, I don't need people to judge me when I do one thing wrong. It would have been best if you had just stayed out of the whole thing because to be honest, you made it worse, and you got me more mad. Please do not reply to this message nor make any more negative comments about me. 16:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hermosaur is samta really back? :O Cher Bear =D 16:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) No, its not bad, thats what you think, you have the right to an opinion, I just think I don't deserve that, that's all. Let's just leave it alone. 17:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC) here u go here u go xD that was one of those lulz moments where you're like, ok... screen taken? RUN LIKE HELL! -flails arms- :P Cher Bear =D 04:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :D I used to add the colors to my talk too Solotion I would contact wiki using adding a screenhot 14:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) OMGGGG OMG HERMIT YOU WOULD NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED! EVEREVEREVER! So i finally got siege on noob, and I was questing for tp totems cause I forgot to get those, and I'm looking for sea vipers (LA LA LA LA LA) and all of a sudden... Well you know me, at first I was like, ooh pretty skull, then I thought wait... HOLY CROP THATS QAR! TIA GET OVER HERE NOBODY SUNK IT YET! so I went back on my main after she ported, and on a LIGHT SLOOP (not even fully repaired, actually almost a quarter of the way down on health), Tia and I alone took out the entire darn thing :D!!! And then, believe it or not, we did it AGAIN (not as smooth, we got owned on a regular sloop, then I had to race some other guy to take the last teensy bit of its health). Oh. My. God. It was so incredible! I'm officially addicted to the danger of doing it with only 2 people (-giggle-). Note: sorry for rambling/bragging/putting too many /s in here xD you would not believe how happy I am right now! Cher Bear =D 05:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Here is Why Kat said I can edit when my bur powers were removed, I didn't want to wait, so I made this. No Shade, I just explained it. role in play Hey Shade Edgar and I would like to know if u would like to feature in our play, The Mystery of The Stolen Design. Would u be interested? We found a part that suits u and we would like to include your humor. Please go here to discuss your role if you would like to be in it. Signed Jack Pistol Guildmaster of The Order of Nautillus Well ur first appearance will be at pears castle where u dis him and he gets angry. Then u will later join edgar and i in our search for the designs or at least help us at some point, i cant say much here cuz i dont wanna reveal the secrets of the play to the entire wiki, i want them to read for themselves the play Hey Shade, check out the draft for your first appearance in the play here. I tried to portray u as accurately as i can i even used some of ur quotes (hope u dont mind). Signed Jack Pistol Guildmaster of The Order of Nautillus re:play rofl thanx shade! add yourself to the characters list please Signed Jack Pistol Guildmaster of The Order of Nautillus Favor Hey Shade, If my userpage is protected, can you please unprotect it? Thank You! My Sig doesn't show up its black, lol, its CaptainShadow11. Thanks Shade :D Update Hey bro, i'm totally LOVING my vacation. so many odd things, and hot girls O_o. therefore, i'm making this short so i don't get seen on potco wiki. how's the guild doing? any updates or news? and omg, NY, WAY different than VA.... Can you say... CULTURE SHOCK!!! i mean, its hot here and muggy ALL NIGHT, and most ppl swim at night, not during the day O_o weirdddd, anyways, i'll cya friday, if not later. Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 01:13, June 28, 2011 (UTC) O_o wha? how did that come to be? Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 01:18, June 28, 2011 (UTC) kk Kk sounds swell Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 01:48, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :O! Mesa is confused why u ban my other acct i was just joking :P plus i was gona use him to make mirror edits on the pages i created o.o plus it isn't mention in the rules that you can ban me like dat o.o ~!~Mega~! then shouldn't it be in the rules? POTCO University Ahoy Shade! My name is Captain Shadow Sail, owner and founder of POTCO University. I would like to offer you a scholarship for any degree/s you'd like! Or, you can work at the college as a professor! For more information, simply see here. Please leave a message on my talk page saying whether or not you will take this offer. Tama Tama63 has blocked himself for a cooldown like you requested. He will be back in a few hours. -- 18:17, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Shade. I have a request/warning for you. Can you watch Captain Leon (BlakeP.) AND my pages? For two reasons Reason 1: He will try to make edits to my pages. Reason 2: He will spam them and/or make rude comments on them. \ If you, and the other Admims could do this to ensure NO fights break out, that would be greatly appreciated. 22:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Ban Ceise bannig NickyLinnea. It is below yur paygrade (rofl). Just because you took Tama's side of the argument, you cannot block her. SHe also hs freedom of speech, and she hasn't gone so far as to have consequences. If you ban her again I will demote you from admin until this fight is over, and give you powers back once it's settled. I';m tired of it, and I'm not messing around. Don't test me. [[User:Captain Crimson|''Jerry]] Well Still please don't ban her. She hasn't taken her freedom of speech to the part of having consequences. If we are to end this argument, we need her to be able to say what she can. There are rules, and I mean no harm to you or the other admins. Not even Tama, I recommended him for admin to Curycoo. You knwo my decisions are always just and wise (not to be selfish), so please have faith in me. [[User:Captain Crimson|Jerry]] Shade, your not online. Don't I have you on my list? Or, are you using another player? 14:52, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Shade, The wiki contributor you just banned was not macbatten, thanks, I'm david, my other account was david TDE, but people always attacked me, so im making a new account and trying to keep it quiet, please release the ban, That was very rude, and as an admin making an assumption for banning someone for saying a comment like really, that is annoying. - David Response Behind Closed Doors, Well I would deeply appreciate it if not every single member of The Skull Marines knows about me and the job. Pirate King Jedi Master Jim Logan Emperor of China 04:04, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm Coming! 18:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat I have activated chat Invitation! Dear Shade Link, You have been invited to join the cast of "The Bombing of Port Royal"! Your invitation is in the mail! ( here ) So sign up! ( go to the page ) Hope you can make it! I would love to have you! Sincerely, [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ]] 02:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Uh..... Idk. O_O we need the cast first. :D Sincerely, [[User:Lordwilliam17|'''Captain]] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] 02:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Well..... So........ You in? xD [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] 02:43, July 1, 2011 (UTC) WOO!!! Awesome!!! Just go to the page and pick any character from the list! [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] 02:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) About the play..... Hey, Shade! I need you to put a picture of your Pirate in costume for the play. Thanks! [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] 17:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Photo I need you to post a picture on the page of you in your Navy Captain costume for the play. [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] 17:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) For...? Is this for another movie? [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] 17:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh..... When you are done, can you post it? [[User:Lordwilliam17|'Captain']] [[User_Talk:Lordwilliam1|'William ']] 17:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC) huh huh? where is the Royal Anchor? what island? and why? wassup? Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 03:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Nomination Please cast your vote on Chat Moderator Nomination:GenLawrence be sure to add some feedback--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 14:08, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay I will be getting online after I write this message.-- 18:03, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Movie reply We will begin fliming the final one soon we need only you me, beckett and these 3 Make a blog about it Davy jones Blackbeard El Patron css I assume it will just be adding a bit to the comment text bit I will try and work it out--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 16:23, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Shade I know you didnt ask me but I just want to help, To change your comment colour go to the media wiki css and find your name. Then find the text part, find the correct hexcode you want then add it there. Then reload your page. Sorry if its confusing, The Bully named Cartman aka Tsar Benjamin Macmorgan 16:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) css cahnged the color--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Shade its me Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan, I was just using this while my account was being renamed. But don't worry I wont need this account anymore. Benny Mac 00:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC)